


How I Met Your Mother

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Almost-Smut, Gift Fic, M for safety, M/M, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: A training accident drops Riku into the life of one Owen Grady. Life finds a way. A late gift story.





	How I Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiFanSlashFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanSlashFan/gifts).



> This is a late gift story to one of the most patient people I've ever known and I am proud that I ignored their wish that I 'drop it' because I actually like how this story turned out in the end. It is WAY overdue but I can say this: I did NOT give up on it.
> 
> Also, this acts on the notion that Terra did NOT survive KH3 but the end of the pic will explain why he is still tagged.

**Disclaimer: Jurassic World belongs to Universal. Kingdom Hearts to Disney and Square Enix. I am simply having fun with the characters.**

* * *

 

 

_Pain radiated through his arm from the harsh landing as he sat up to take stock of where he’d wound up. A simple training exercise had resulted in Riku falling through a portal to Light-knew-where. From what the youth could tell, he was in a jungle of sorts but it felt strange. As if something not quite normal were watching his every move. Sea foam eyes quickly scanned the area until he spotted a peculiar creature watching him from it’s place eating what looked suspiciously like…a Heartless._

 

_The creature on closer look was bipedal with an almost amphibious-reptile quality despite it’s mammal-like movements. Keen gold eyes looked at him from the blue-green marked grey animal’s tapered head. Suddenly he remembered why this creature looked familiar, it was something he’d read about often as a child: dinosaur. It resembled deinonychus but he was certain for some reason this was meant to be a velociraptor, the sleeker build leading him to conclude thus. Sitting a little ways from the single raptor was a very unconscious (he was certain to himself) , very attractive man whose head was being cushioned on the raptor’s tail._

 

_“Great Riku, you just managed to get an erection in the most awkward place imaginable over a guy you just saw in front of an animal that can eat you.”_

 

_“Relax, Blue won’t eat you.” Riku startled, looking again to see the man’s oh so blue eyes returning his gaze with an almost flirty smirk on his lips as he lightly stroked over the raptor’s spine earning an almost cat-like purring sound from the dinosaur. The man continued. “So, I caused a chemical reaction in your body just by sleeping?”_

 

_Riku felt his face turn several shades of red with the knowledge that the man had heard him and was actually looking at his problem then back at his face with a knowing and playful look on his face as a raptor ‘barked’ and whined as if talking, making the man laugh and pet her head._

 

_“Why don’t you come closer and we can take care of that little problem before another round of those giant ant things show up or worse, one of the larger carnivores.”_

 

_Riku couldn’t explain what it was but he felt drawn to this man and despite his unease of being that close to the velociraptor he soon found himself straddling the man’s lap but had enough sense to get his name out._

 

_“I’m R-Riku.”_

 

_“I heard you when you were talking to yourself aloud. I’m Owen.” The man replied before capturing Riku’s lips in his own, easily able to ignore the curious coos and looks from his only surviving raptor. Blue’s presence didn’t bother Owen in the least, he’d already had to take care of a few hard-ons around the raptor._

 

_Riku moaned, not expecting the kiss so suddenly nor the subsequent tongue in his mouth as work-callused hands slid up under his vests slowly trailing up to his nipples and tweaking them making him cry out as his cock strained against his jeans. Owen’s smile was most certainly not helping. Not one to be outdone, Riku returned the kiss his own hand wandering down to cup the erection that was pressing against his ass. The guttural moan Owen released was very rewarding as the older male bucked into the touch. It was a rush, having an older man under him but Riku already knew what he wanted: he wanted this man thrusting into him._

 

_“I’m only gonna ask once, you sure you want to do this with a guy you just met?” Owen quipped with a smirk that Riku just wanted to melt looking at. It was odd, being this drawn to this man but he didn’t care. Riku answered by moving his hips and and grinding his own clothed erection against the older man’s, eyes hungry._

 

_“Why? Gonna try to talk me out of it O-wen.”_

 

_Owen groaned, hearing his name drawn out that way. No one had driven him this easily into a sexual encounter since college, luckily Billy finally got the nerve to get together with his life-long crush and some guy who often went on about chaos. Billy had been the one to introduce Owen to being open to both genders, a decision he was glad he made. Not only did he have more fun and an easier time understanding both men and women, he’d learned that sometimes your instincts were right about what you wanted whether society approved or not. Wasting no more time Owen rolled them over, wary of startling Blue who seemed to be watching them curiously before snapping her jaws at a passing butterfly that got too close to her nose._

 

_Riku felt his face grow hot at their new position. It had been a long time since he’d been with anyone and it felt great. Riku loved the feeling of being kept in place by this man, the heat pooling in his gut as Owen took his lips in his own once more. It was very nice having a partner who was clearly more experienced than he was. It took Riku a moment to realize that Owen was unbuckling their belts and the thought of what was to come made the younger man moan and buck against Owen drawing a laugh from the man._

 

_“You’re an eager one aren’t you?”_

 

_“Cut me some slack O-wen. I’m beneath a gorgeously handsome man, I’m horny and I haven’t slept with anyone in over a month. I’m allowed to be as eager as I want.” Riku responded reaching his own hand between Owen’s thighs, pleased to hear the stuttered gasp caused by his retaliation._

 

_“Okay, you win that argument.”_

 

“And THAT is how I met your mother Terra. Not that you’re old enough to understand a thing I just said.” Owen laughed as he bounced the two-year-old who was too busy cooing at Blue to pay any attention to his father until Riku walked in the room. Riku had a raised eyebrow and a bemused smirk showing his amusement.

 

“Did you seriously just try to explain our lack of real courtship to our two-year old son?”

 

“HEY! He’ll need to know the facts of life eventually!”

 


End file.
